Technical Field
This disclosure relates to solid-state storage systems. In particular, this disclosure relates to a system and method for dynamically adjusting garbage collection policies in solid state storage systems.
Description of Related Art
Solid-state storage subsystems execute many commands in the course of their normal operation. For example, garbage collection is frequently performed on memory blocks that may contain both valid and invalid data. When such a memory block is selected for garbage collection, the garbage collection operation copies valid data within the memory block to a new location in memory and then erases the entire memory block, making the entire block available for future data writes. Therefore, the amount of memory freed by the garbage collection process depends on the amount of invalid pages within the memory blocks selected for garbage collection.